Vehicles in Just Cause 4
This article is a list of all known vehicles in Just Cause 4. Just Cause 4 has been released so all vehicles are currently known. Vehicle pages for individual vehicles will be created soon. This article will eventually be moved to Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles, similar to Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles. Many are listed in supply drop. Aerodynamics One of the new vehicular features in Just Cause 4 is aerodynamics. Developers explained in some promotional interviews that different vehicles with different aerodynamical properties will be able to withstand wind and tornadoes more than others. Returning vehicles? Previous Just Causes had a few vehicles that seemed to return, but they had different names and only resembled enough to count as spiritual successors. Examples: Pocumtuck Nomad, Mosca 125 Performance/Mosca 125 Rallye, the various MV types. There can be no doubt that several vehicle models were reused from JC3 with only minimal changes, but they do not have the same names. Ammunition Worthy of significant note is the fact that all vehicle mounted weapons have limited ammunition. Approximate examples from gameplay videos: *A helicopter can have 20 missiles and 1000 heavy MG rounds. *The light tank has something around 300 main gun shells and 750 heavy MG rounds. *A jet can come equipped with 60 bombs and 1600 MG rounds. There is only one exception to this rule, and that is unlimited ammunition during missions. For example, during Operation Thunderbarge, the Thunderbarge comes with unlimited mortar rounds. Notes about the below lists *All known vehicle names (from gameplay videos) have bold text names. Note that some of the these names are likely going to be changed before game launch. *All descriptions should ideally be detailed enough to recognize the described vehicle from the gallery below. Please do not add duplicates into the list, as they are hard enough to tell apart with entries like "another sports car", or "another SUV". *Many of the names are taken from videos that show the new Supply drop menu. The menu shows a silhouette along with a name. These names often have words attached to the name, like "bus", "tractor" and so on, which might only appear in that listing and might not actually be the vehicles proper name. According to one of the official videos, there's a total of 104 vehicles available to be dropped. However, there are usually several unique versions of vehicles, so counting those, the number of vehicles in the game could be significantly bigger. Last counted, there was 117 listed below here. If Army of Chaos versions of Black Hand vehicles are to be counted separately, then there should be about maybe 140. Land vehicles Civilian cars *Coyle Mambo - Muscle car, similar in appearance to a Ford Mustang and the AMC Javelin with the rear end alike to the 1969 Dodge Charger. It has 'Coyle' written in chrome text on the rear, although it's unknown whether this is a model or manufacturer name. *'Rico's custom Mambo S' - Version of the above. This is the car featured in the Deathstalker Scorpion DLC Pack. **'Rigged Coyle Mambo' - Is equipped with a bomb. *Prisa Viento SUV - An SUV or hatchback that appears to be the Stria Kavala, with more polymer accessories and trim pieces. *Kerner Serpente S - Closely resembles the Kerner Serpente R. **'Rigged Serpente S' - Is equipped with a bomb. *'Armadillo Pugilista‎‎' / Pugilista SUV - Angular two-door SUV with vertical walls. It has "Armadillo" written on the front end. Seems slightly similar to an H3 in some angles. Also resembles a Gurgel Tocantins, but on a smaller body the size of a Weimaraner. It has a spare wheel on the hood. There's also a Black Hand version of this. *Pasofino Pickup - Closely resembles the Stria Toro. *'Vagabundo Buggy' - Buggy that closely resembles the Urga Ogar 7 V8. **A version of this has a rear wing and nitros. *Prisa Hidalgo - Closely resembles the Stria Infimo S, but has 4 front lights. It appears in both derelict and cleaner versions. *Prisa Cúmbila - Closely resembles the Stria Joia. *Sports car that appears similar in design to the Verdeleon 3 but with different headlights and frontal styling. It also appears to bear a Mugello logo. Reportedly it is the same vehicle as mentioned below. *2019 Vistosa Supercar - Possibly the highest-end sports car in the game. It has a mid-engine and a spoiler. It has a big sign that says "Mugello" on its front window. The car does not resemble the Mugello Vistosa. *'Espinosa's Verdeleon' - Sports car of sorts. By the naming, it probably belongs to Oscar Espinosa. Why this is unlocked when supply drop is unlocked is unknown. *Verdeleon Eco - Looks identical to the above, but is not the same. It sounds to be an electric car. *'Verdeleon Cinco' - High-end sports car. Possibly the same as above. Sounds like it has an electric engine(s). This might also be a newer model of the Verdeleon 3. *Prisa Fresca - Closely resembles the Stria Cucciola. *Prisa Fresca X - Modern hatchback. Looks the same as Stria Gioco. *Prisa Azor 3 - Small sporty hatchback with a racing kit. This car has a large spoiler, 3 externally mounted front lights, big front bumper attachment of sorts and an air intake on the roof. It resembles the Fukuda Tournament, and takes the appearance of a hill climb rally car. *Prisa Rayo Sport - New hatchback similar in size and shape to a Windhund 4, except it resembles a car almost like a Volkswagen Gol or Polo. *'69 Mugello Rafinati - Closely resembles the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. *'Mugello Quipozza G' - Closely resembles the Mugello Quipozza F. **'Rigged Quipozza G' - Is equipped with a bomb. *'Kerner Charmant limo' - Limousine. **'Rigged Charmant limo' - Is equipped with a bomb. *'Cadía '83 hatchback' - Looks like an old Volkswagen Golf / Stria Carera Standard. *'Kerner '16 Vigeur' - Sporty-looking car. Unknown if has 2 or 4 doors. *'Sol 21 Sport Sedan' / Prisa Sol 21 Sports Sedan - Modern 2-door car. All motorcycles and similar things *'Prisa Viveza bike' - Sports bike which looks similar to the MV402. *'Próspero Hunter Bike' - Military motorcycle with canisters on the sides. Similar to the Pavouk U-15. *'Alpinista Snowmobile' - Could possibly be the same snowmobile that was cut from Just Cause 3 (see Cut game content from Just Cause 3). This vehicle has Armadillo written on its side. *'Prisa X-2 bike' - Might be the same as above. *'Prisa Maradona Z' - Modern dirt bike that has the same design as the Geschwind V3000 but with a different paint job and no evidence of an Autostraad logo. *'Prisa Tía Moped' - Looks identical to '69 Stria Sussurro. *'Furia Sportbike' - Modern high-end sports motorcycle. *'Mugello V405 Superbike' - Modern very high-end motorcycle. *'Ritmo Rickshaw' - Similar to Tuk-Tuk Rickshaw, but has a more open front end. *'Prisa Temerario ATV' - ATV. Civilian special-purpose vehicles *'Prisa Viajero bus' / Prisa Viajero - Modern city bus. Closely resembles the Citispeed Eco 75. *'Chupacabra' - Monster truck. **'Rigged Chupacabra' - Is equipped with a bomb. *At least three types of civilian Vehicle trailers. There is a closed box, a flatbed and a car transporter. *Cab-over-engine trucks seen attached to aforementioned trailers. The truck seems identical to the Autostraad Reisender 7, but has "ARMADILLO" written on the front. **It appears from one pre-launch gameplay video that it might not be possible to actually separate the trucks from the trailers. A truck has been called in from the Supply drop. The truck had arrived separately, but was then followed by a separate container that fell onto the rear of the truck and spawned a trailer, connected to the truck. Upon entering the truck, the vehicle name was Car trailer truck, indicating that the vehicle and trailer are a single unit. In addition to that, when reversing the truck, there was a bit of smoke from the trailer wheels. *'Bulldozer' / Wheel Loader - A big front loader with an odd design having the front wheels smaller than the rear wheels. The bucket is able to be raised and lowered by the player. Also very strangely, the vehicle has hydraulic stabilizing legs at the rear corners. *'Armadillo Montacargas' / Armadillo forklift - A different kind of front loader vehicle that has hydraulic stabilizing legs at all corners. It comes with a forklift attachment and the boom can be operated by the player. The vehicle's shape should allow the top half of the vehicle to rotate, but it doesn't seem to be possible in the pre-release videos. *'Articulated Crane' / Armadillo crane truck - 14-wheeled mobile crane truck with a crane usable by the player. It has the most wheels of any land vehicle in the Just Cause series by far, the previous most being only 8 wheels. *'Hurricane Chaser' / Storm Chaser / Stormchaser / Verdad 1 Stormchaser - Fast yellow truck resembling an airport fire truck. *'Ion Coil Stormchaser' - The stormchaser with a small tower on it that shoots lightning. This tower might also attract lightning, allowing the driver to pass through the tropical storms of the rainforest region. *'Modelo 4 tractor' - Roofless agricultural tractor. *'Ranchero truck' / Prisa Ranchero - Identical to the Stria Obrero. It has "Prisa" written on the front end. *'Armadillo 9M' - Quarry truck, resembling the Nashorn 6100. *'Mugello Farina Trio' - F1 car. Successor to the Mugello Farina Duo. *'Prisa Calzada van' / Prisa Calzada - Modern van, resembling the Stria Switzo. **Garland King Studios Van - Modern van, resembling the Stria Switzo. Probably a version of the above. **Calzada Ambulancia - Ambulance version of the above. *'Old Camper Van' / Caravana camper - Old van, resembling the '63 Autostraad Weltbus, with a different grille and chrome bumpers. *'Forzudo armored van' - Closely resembles the Stadt-Tresor ST 8530. *'Banda Conveyor' - The silhouette looks like a tractor with some kind of a panel above it. It's likely an airport luggage loading vehicle. *Airport tug of sorts, designed for towing planes. It's also parked at the end of a train of luggage trailers, giving the impression that it's used to tow it. Military ground vehicles *'Vagabundo Buggy' / Weaponized Vagabungo - Armed buggy that resembles the Weaponized Urga Ogar. This is a DLC vehicle, included in the "Deathstalker Scorpion DLC Pack". *'Warrior Offroad' - MV-type armoured SUVs. It appears to be the most commonly used vehicle by the Black Hand and also comes in a pickup body style, although it's unknown whether these vehicles will have the same name. *'Cavalry' / Cavalry Armored Truck - MRAP-type 6-wheeled armored truck. It's a little smaller than the Urga Fura 570. The rebel variant is covered in graffiti or markings. This truck has an MG turret. *'Strongbox AFV' - APC similar to the CS Baltdjur. It has an automated MG turret that can likely be controlled by the driver. *Trains and railroads in Solís. *'Reptile AAV' - 6x6 APC that resembles the CS Baltdjur. *Angular two-door SUV with lots of externally mounted supplies. Has only been seen in rebel colors. It may be a version of the civilian SUV. *Treaded tanks: **'Prizefighter Tank' - Some light tank that in reality would count as a big infantry fighting vehicle. Resembles the Puma (IFV). Lifting this with the balloons makes it possibly stronger than an attack helicopter, but very hard to steer. Steering and propulsion can be done by setting the balloons to fly to where you're aiming. **'Pointman Scout Tank' - Small light tank. In the game it's a medium tank. **'Warchief Assault Tank' - Tank that resembles the Merkava Mark 4. This takes the role of a main battle tank. **'Birdhunter AA tank' / Falconer AA Tank - Light tank with turret similar to the Flakpanzer Gepard, but with 4 barrels. *'Próspero Longbow' / Longbow Cannon Truck - a Huge 6x6 truck with a giant cannon turret. This is probably the same turret as on the train. The turret will rotate and try to kill the player, but the vehicle blows up from only small arms fire. The cannon is thick enough (something like 500mm) to resemble a battleship gun, but is only as short as the truck. The player can control the turret from the driver's seat. It has a 290 ammunition limit. *'Próspero Hauler' - a Large 8x8 truck that looks like a Oshkosh M978 flatbed. Strangely, this truck has a flat rear, but it also has a connector for a semi-trailer. This is only visible in the top and rear view. Also, because the connector is further back then the most rear wheels, it should have poor handling when towing a heavy trailer. *Several types of military trailers: **Large trailer with a guard tower on it. **Big trailer with a set of 4 missile containers. The containers closely resemble Patriot missile launchers. These can be considered in Solís]. **Trailer shaped like a bus/brick with a small revolving device on the roof (possibly an open-array radar unit.) **Large box trailer with open rear doors, exposing some type of red destructible object. Sea vehicles *Jet ski, similar to the Stria PW 220 R-GT. *'Fishing boat' - Identical to the Whaleshark. *'Dondequiera Fanboat' - Boat with a flat bottom and a fan engine. (Pushes itself with an aircraft propeller.) There's 2 versions of it. *'Thunderbarge' - It has the same kind of a small mast as the storm chaser truck. The mast is tipped with a small white ball that shoots lightning out of it. Judging by the name, it might be the same as above. It is built in a mission and is a modified Stormwater patrol boat. It is used to destroy Zona dos. It has a special attack which involves an ion coil on the boat being struck by lightning. After the ion coil is struck the next shot from the boats mortar will cause a small explosion, as if lightning had struck the target. *'Conquistador Warship' - Military ship similar to the Corvette. *'Stormwater Patrol Boat' - Patrol boat similar to the CS Powerrun 77. *'Daggershark Jetboat' - Silhouette looks like a normal patrol boat of sorts. *'Spearhead transport' - Large amphibious landing ship, resembling a Lublin-class landing ship, but is a little smaller and unarmed. It's the largest controllable nautical craft in the Just Cause game series so far. It's comparable in size to La Honradez. There's a helicopter landing pad behind the bridge structure. The vehicle deck has high walls, but is wide enough to be used as a runway for small planes. The vehicle deck has a yellow stripe painted along its center line, making it resemble a flight deck. Also, the vehicle deck is as long as the whole ship and has a controllable ramp at either end. *'Barco Roro ferry' - Civilian ferry. It's oval in shape and has a vehicle ramp at either end. The cabin is on the right side, similarly to an aircraft carrier. The middle of the main deck is painted darker to give it an even more of an aircraft carrier look. *'Mugello Pescespada SX' - Speedboat, similar to the Pescespada SS. Possibly unlocked when completing the "Lago Hatun boat stunt". **'Rigged Pescespada SX' - Is equipped with a bomb. Possibly unlocked when securing the Picos Helados region. *'Kerner Brise 42' - Seems the same as Brise 32. *'Dame de la Mer yacht' - Similar to the Dame de la Mer 99. **'Rigged Dame de la Mer' - Is equipped with a bomb. *'PA-31 Warship' - This is a ship being constructed at Puerto Málaca. Rico has to steal the schematics for it in one mission. The mission ends up using the "Conquistador Warship" instead. Aerial vehicles Helicopters *'Utility Helicopter' / Emsavion Utiliy heli / Dracon 22LR - Civilian helicopter sharing its model with the Eubus Eagle. *'Emsavion News heli' - Seems identical to the above, but has a camera ball under the nose. *'Dropzone Chopper' - Looks similar to the CS Comet, but is bigger and it has a bed to allow vehicles and personnel inside the helicopter. *'Firebrand Scout Chopper' - Attack helicopter similar in appearance to the AH-1 Cobra with it's long tail boom and landing skids instead of wheeled landing gear. It is similar to the Sivirkin 15 Havoc. *'Spectre Attack Heli' - Another attack helicopter this time looking almost identical to the CS Navajo but with a different cockpit canopy. *'Próspero Bloodhound' / Bloodhound Siege Heli - Attack helicopter seen in game art and one of two gameplay videos that appears to be a Mi-24 Hind fuselage and cockpit with the coaxial rotors from a Kamov Ka-50/52 Crocodile/Black Shark. In the gameplay, it has an armament of missiles and machine guns. *'Próspero-Aero Sky Crane' / Prospero Sky Crane - Skycrane-like helicopters. It uses a magnet instead of a hook. This helicopter is by far the most powerful helicopter in the Just Cause game series, as it can easily lift the EM-979 jet. *'Emsavion Float Heli' - Small helicopter on floats, possibly the Urga Racek. Fixed-wing aircraft *'Emsavion Thunderhead' / Prospero Thunderhead / Thunderhead Bomber Jet - Twin-engine variable sweep wing fighter jet similar in appearance to the F-14 Tomcat and Panavia Tornado. It is currently armed with 60 "carpet bomb" and 1600 "machine gun" ammunition. *'Fellhawk Jet Fighter' - Fighter aircraft similar to an F-16 Fighting Falcon with a single engine and single vertical stabilizer setup, although it has different intakes and a cockpit almost reminiscent of a Sukhoi Su-27 or MiG-29. Just like with all other armed vehicles in the game (apart from a select few), ammunition is limited, but the ammunition counter seems to show the number of shots available to fire. This plane always fires multiple small rockets at the same time. *'SkyCastle Cargo Jet' / Próspero Jet Transporter - Closely resembles the U41 Ptakojester. You must secure the region Acantilados to acquire this aircraft for the supply drop. For some very strange reason, the identifying code on the side is the same designation as the Rebellion U41 Ptakojester. *Single-engined seaplane that appears similar to the De Havilland Turbo Beaver and Otter aircraft. Interestingly it has the same registration seen on the Urga U17 Akrobat in Just Cause 3. *'Emsavion Cropduster' - Small twin-engined propeller aircraft that closely resembles the Urga U17 Akrobat, although strangely it does not seem to be equipped for agricultural use. In real life most agricultural aircraft are specially built single engine propeller designs. *'EM-979 Airliner' - a conventional commercial narrowbody airliner similar to the Aeroliner 474, taking design influences from the Airbus A321 and Irkut MC-21, with a cockpit resembling an upsized version of what's seen on the Mitsubishi MRJ. *'PA Microfighter' - Jet fighter that is presumably similar to the stealth Microjet, though lacking in stealth. It also has variable sweep wings. It's armed with a "machine gun" that has 1600 of ammunition. It can also perform an "AR scan". *'Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet' / Stealth Microfighter - A variant of the PA Microfighter. It can turn invisible and can't be detected by SAMs and enemies. It can only be obtained if one pre-ordered the digital deluxe or gold edition of Just Cause 4. *'EM-909 Private jet' - Engines near the rear and a T-tail, similar in design to the Cassius 192. This is encountered at most civilian Airports in Solís. *Something resembling a DC-3. *'Emsavion Floatplane' - Vehicle resembling the Stria Ghibli 3 is making a return, as seen in NerdCubed's third video on Just Cause 4. Others *Twin-rotor drone fired from a gun to protect some kind of Black Hand "elite" soldiers. *Larger drone, this time about the size of a car or bigger but still with two rotors. *Smaller drones with their rotors in an almost vertical position, assuming they are rotors. *'Ultralight' - Microlight-type aircraft powered by a fan. Acquired for Supply drop when you meet Javi Huerta. *'Surveillance Airship' - Large motorized blimp. It can be controlled as a vehicle, but just like the Stria Switzo Propaganda, it has to be destroyed as a part of settlement completion. *'Emsavion Airship' - Civilian version of the airship. Both airships share this name. *Trains and railroads in Solís. *Cable cars make a return at some Black Hand bases. Gallery Civilian cars and motorcycles JC4 many cars lineup 1.png| JC4 many cars lineup 2.png| JC4 many cars lineup 3.png| Just Cause 4 Vehicle resembling Stria Kavala.png|A vehicle similar to the Stria Kavala being sucked up by a tornado. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling Stria Toro.png|Stria Toro-like car being sucked up by a tornado. Tornado and Cars.png|Cars in a parking lot being devastated by a tornado. Mugello Alike Bike.png|Motorbike that resembles an MV402. JC4 old car and some motorcycle on a desert road.png|Car resembling Stria Infimo S and a motorcycle. Just Cause 4 motorbike resembling Pavouk U-15.png|Motorcycle resembling Pavouk U-15. Geshwind Like Bike.png|Close up of the civilian dirt bike. Geshwind Like Bike 2.png|The motorbike that looks similar to the Geschwind V3000. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|A muscle car being lifted by the new balloon tethers. Mustang Type Car.png|Rear end of the muscle car. Mustang Front.png|Front end of the muscle Car. JC4 screenshot from trailer Rico in some dune buggy.png|New buggy. JC4 buggy (left rear corner).png|The new buggy in a civilian paint scheme. JC4 buggy at a desert town.jpg JC4 buggy with nitros and wing.png|Buggy with nitros and wing. Just Cause 4 Sports Car.png|New sports car. JC4 Armadillo SUV.png|Armadillo SUV. Verdeleon Eco (right front corner).png|Verdeleon Eco. Verdeleon Eco (left rear corner).png|Verdeleon Eco. JC4 1960s sports car (jumps near a fire).png|Old sports car resembling the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. Stria Carera Like Car Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle similar to the Stria Carera G/Stria Carera Standard. Stria Cucciola Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle resembling a Stria Cucciola. JC4 Stria Infimo, Weltbus and SUV dangling off a bridge.png|The Stria Infimo S and '63 Autostraad Weltbus-like vehicles and an unknown SUV. JC4 3 cars falling near a jungle-covered cliff.png|Civilian SUV. JC4 Hatchback with a racing kit.png|Hatchback with a racing kit. JC4 2019 Vistosa.png| Civilian special purpose ground vehicles JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|Snowmobile. JC4 snowmobile side closeup.png|Snowmobile. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|El Abismo inhabited bridge with cars and a bus on it. Mobile Crane Truck.png|14-wheeled crane truck. JC4 articulated crane (left side).png|The crane. JC4 articulated crane (lifting a truck).png| Armadillo Montacargas (Armadillo 506).png|Armadillo Montacargas (Armadillo 506). JC4 Black Hand car (right side) and front loader (left rear corner).png|The Front Loader type construction vehicle. JC4 stormchaser (right rear corner, near fireballs).png|The "Hurricane/storm chaser". Easy to see why it resembles a firetruck. JC4 Strorm truck with lighning ball at night.png|Alternative storm chaser with a lightning ball thingy. JC4 stormchaser in a garage.png|Stormchaser in some mission cut-scene. Solis Cable Cars.png|The cable cars. Solis Fields and Tractor.png|A tractor in some fields. JC4 monstertruck.png| JC4 Banda Conveyor.png| JC4 truck with car transporter trailer.png|See more trailer types at Vehicle trailers. JC4 truck with car transporter trailer (as a ramp).png| JC4 airport tug and luggage train.png|Airport tug and luggage train. Military (Black Hand) ground vehicles JC4 screenshot from trailer two different military cars.png|Two Black Hand vehicles including one similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8. Urga Ogar 7 V8 Sand Dunes Just Cause 4.png|A vehicle that looks similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8 driving across dunes. Military Car with Balloon Grapples.png|Military car being lifted by balloon grapples. Black Hand Armoured Pickups.png|Two Black Hand armoured pickup trucks being sucked into a tornado. JC4 truck with giant gun.png|The turret is automated. Don't stand still when you see this. JC4 artillery truck (front corner).png| Prizefighter Tank (right front corner, above).png|Prizefighter Tank. Treaded Tank Firing Rear.png|The treaded tank firing. Treaded Tank Front Dark.png|The treaded tank driving at night. JC4 tank crushing a car in the story trailer.png| Treaded Tank Possibly Damaged.png|The treaded tank with thrusters attached to it. JC4 AA tank.png|2 views of the AA tank. JC4 AA tank (right front corner, pre-launch video).png| JC4 AA tank (right side, pre-launch video).png| JC4 light tank.png|Light tank. Just Cause 4 Train Blur.png|Train. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. JC4 locomotive with Rico in the stunt position.png| JC4 Train and snowmobile in the story trailer.png|Snowmobile and train. JC4 missile trailer.png|Missile trailer. JC4 pre-launch gameplay (APC, van and trailer-tower).png|Trailer with a Guard Tower and an armored truck. JC4 Rebel armored truck (Funhaus video).png|Rebel version of the same truck. Rebel or Faction Armoured Vehicle.png|Faction armoured vehicle. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling CS Baltdjur.png|An APC that is or is similar to the CS Baltdjur. JC4 APC with an automated MG turret.png|APC with an automated MG turret. JC4 Rico is chased in the desert, in the story trailer.png|ATV, armored truck and helicopters. Sea vehicles Just Cause 4 Boat.png|Armed patrol boat. Stria Jetski Just Cause 4.png|Jet ski. Whaleshark and Village.png|Fishing ship resembling the Whaleshark. JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png|Fan boat. JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png|Some military boat and a fan boat. JC4 landing ship.png|Possibly the biggest controllable ship. JC4 boat with a lighning antenna (panoramic trailer).png|Boat with a small lightning antenna. JC4 barge right side (pre-launch gameplay video).jpg|Spearhead transport ship seen in a Vadacts gameplay video. JC4 barge first person view from bridge (pre-launch gameplay video).jpg|First person view from the ship bridge. JC4 barge view from altitude from rear (pre-launch gameplay video).jpg|Spearhead transport ship and the Fan boat. JC4 civilian barge (van jumps at it).png| Aerial vehicles Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra side view.png|Side of the Cobra inspired attack helicopter. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|The same helicopter. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra Upside Down.png|Cobra-like helicopter being flipped by what could be the new tether thrusters. Attack Helicopter Black Hand.png|Attack helicopter similar to the CS Navajo. JC4 screenshot from trailer two helicopters grappled together.png|Two types of attack helicopters. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand drone.png|Black Hand drone that's launched from a hand-held device. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|Swept wing fighter aircraft crashing into a glass dome. Similar to F-14. F-16 2.png|Same plane with its wings in the wider positions. JC4 screenshot from trailer fighter jet firing missiles.png|Same aircraft firing missiles. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling U41 Ptakojester.png|Cargo jet resembling the U41 Ptakojester, being sucked into a tornado. Solis Temples and Waterfall and Plane.png|Seaplane, which interestingly shares it's registration with every Urga U17 Akrobat form Just Cause 3. JC4 small picture of the double-rotor helicopter.jpg|Attack helicopter that appears to be a cross between an Mi-24 and Ka-52/50. Tornado and Plane.png|Plane similar the Urga U17 Akrobat being sucked into a tornado. Dropzone Chopper (possible first time it was seen).png|Helicopter that transports Gabriela Morales in some trailer. Transport Helicopter Rear.png|Another shot of the same helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer transport helicopter landing.png|Underside of the helicopter. AH-1 Helicopters Attacking Bridge Settlement.png|Three attack helicopters attacking a settlement. Firebrand Scout Chopper (closeup of beta with 3 miniguns).png|Close up of the AH-1 styled helicopter. Note its triple minion setup. Airliner Blown Up.png|Airliner after being blown up. Airliner in Tornado.png Eubus Eagle Like Helicopter Front.png|Helicopter similar to the Eubus Eagle. Eubus Eagle Type Helicopter.png|Another shot of the Eubus Eagle alike helicopter. Just Cause 4 Microjet.png|First shot seen of the 'microjet'. Just Cause 4 Microjet 2.png|The microjet pulling away revealing it's wings. Large Black Hand Drone.png|Large Black Hand drone and two smaller drones. Large Black Hand Drones.png|Another shot of the drones. Microjet Flying.png|Close up of the 'microjet' from the front. Microjet Wings Folded.png|The 'microjet' with it's wings folded. Microjet Wings Unfolding.png|The 'microjet's wings unfolding. Microlight Type Plane.png|A "microlight"-type aircraft. Skycrane Type Helicopter.png|Two skycrane-like helicopters. Solis Mountains and Plane possibly copy.png|A possible private jet. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Helicopter in front of a train. U41 Ptakojesters at an Airport.png|Two cargo jets at a large airport. Urga Racek Like Vehicle Just Cause 4.png|Helicopter resembling the Urga Racek. Urga U17 Akrobat Type Plane.png|Plane similar to the Urga U17 Akrobat. JC4 blimp.jpg|The Surveillance Airship. EM-979 Airliner and blimp.png|EM-979 Airliner and Surveillance Airship. JC4 Prizefighter Tank with balloons (Funhaus video).png|Weaponized zeppelin (light tank with balloons). JC4 Rico on a hill, distant civilian blimp.png|Civilian blimp. JC4 civilian blimp in a pre-launch gameplay video.jpg|Civilian blimp about to be shot with unknown turret. JC4 microplane above jungle.png JC4 Black Hand helicopters deploying soldiers (eye of the storm trailer).png|Black Hand helicopters deploying soldiers. JC4 big attack helicopter (eye of the storm trailer).png Stealth microfighter close up from trailer.jpg|Stealth microfighter from the "deep dive" trailer. See Downloadable content for Just Cause 4 for how to get one. Just Cause 4 Microfighter not in stealth mode.jpg|Stealth micro fighter when visible Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles‎ Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Vehicles